


Their Last Moments (HetaOni One-shot)

by YoyoString



Category: HetaOni, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10410351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoyoString/pseuds/YoyoString
Summary: HetaOni One-shot; the last moments of some characters. I wrote this literally without editing it afterwards and listening to a bunch of AMVs and idek what's going on. If you'd like more characters than suggest them; I'm too lazy to actually write anything else unless someone else wants me to.





	

"Looks like this's it for us, then," breathed America as he and England backed up towards the wall behind them. "It was... really, actually nice knowing you, bro."

England didn't move his head when he talked. "I apologize for the inconvenience I am in our last moments, America. If I could see, or if someone who could see were with you, your chances of survival would have been much higher."

"England!" protested America, turning his blue eyes - alight with fear, at the moment - towards his adopted brother. "No! I mean, I wouldn't - you're really important to me. I... honestly, I'm glad it's you who I get to be murdered by a giant gray alien with."

"You don't mean that."

"Pfft, would I be joking? In a moment like this, I mean," America added, looking embarrassed - not that England noticed; he wouldn't see anything that "looked like" anything ever again. "But. Anyways. Thanks for tryin', man. Arthur."

Arthur finally turned his head towards where he thought Alfred's voice was coming from. "Thank you for trying, Alfred."

The gray monster strode toward them, gleaming black eyes malicious as any demon from hell.

"It was nice to know you as well."

~~

A spurt of blood was etched in China's brain - the bright, horribly red color, the color not even a flower should be. The color that was coming out of Japan - his brother, for fuck's sake - and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

In all of his years, his hundreds of thousands of years, he still didn't know how to save his younger brother. 

"Oh, shit, aru - this - Japan, please, I-"

"Calm, brother." Japan's brown eyes opened, already becoming blank and pale. He blinked slowly up at China, a small smile gracing his bloody and cracked lips. "You and I both know there is nothing to be done at this point in time." He coughed, and more of the awful bright red came out, spilling over the edges of China's blurry vision.

It was everywhere, this disgusting shit, and he couldn't stop staring at it.

The once-pristine white uniform, gold edges, was now almost completely stained with blood. It wasn't fair.

"I can almost see your thoughts," remarked Japan, watching his brother and still blinking in the ominously slow way he did. "You're complaining about how you can't do anything."

"Sh-shut u-up, aru!" cried China, finally allowing himself to scream. "Kiku! I can't - you can't die! I did not raise you to die, aru!"

"And you raised me not to complain, either, didn't you, Yao-san?"

"YOU CAN'T DIE!"

A dark shadow suddenly covered both of them, and Wang Yao didn't look up as he stood up on shaky legs made strong by the brotherly love inside of him.

"Don't touch him," he snarled, eyes cast down at the blood-splattered ground. "I won't allow you to touch him, ever again, as long as my heart beats and blood runs in my veins."

He stood his ground, brave and foolish.

And the monster laughed.

~~

"You - you idiota, why are you even trying anymore?" called out Romano as he darted away from another blow by the monster.

"Because our lives -" A wrenching sob from Italy as he remembered Germany's disemboweled body - "d-depend on how hard we try!" Please, please, let the next strike have to be the last. Please, please, let it be over.

It wasn't over.

"Stop TRYING, idiota fratello!" Romano shouted as he watched his brother be knocked over by a gray fist. "Nothing is going to work! We will die here, and you will know you fought in vain!" A horrible mistake. A horrible, horrible mistake.

As Italy turned to protest at his brother and tried to scramble out of the way at the same time, the blow got him in the chest and he fell to the ground with a earsplitting scream.

"FRATELLO!" Romano shrieked, running to his side despite the broken leg burning like hell itself was ascending to torture him. "Brother! Brother, please - are you -?"

"I - I'm fine-a, okay? I - I just need to - stand up, hit one more time-a and it'll-" he collapsed on the already-bloody ground, bloodying it further, and gasped with pain as he heard a crunch. No, no, that was his ribs; he could feel it - he needed to fight and he needed to  _win,_ for everyone else there, for the others who had perished at the hands of this monster, and he had  _failed, hadn't he?_ His ribs were beyond repair at the moment and he couldn't - he  _couldn't move, he couldn't **move-**_

"BROTHER! BROTHER! I-ITALY! FE... Feliciano! Feli?" Romano's panicked amber eyes stared down at his twin's broken form as he dragged himself over to him.  

"Lovi?" Italy said, opening his own golden eyes to meet his brother's eyes. "I - I can't move, Lovi. It hurts." 

"I know, Feli," Lovino answered softly, stumbling down to hold his brother as both of them waited in defeat to perish. "I'm hurting-a, too. I..." He closed his eyes, sending a silent prayer to the Lord above -  _please let me - us - see the others when we're gone, God. Please bring us to a better place than this cruel world -_ and gripping his brother's hand. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect both of us, and I'm sorry this has to-a be the way we go." 

"I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to fight it, Lovi," Feliciano said, finding his brother's hand with his fingers and holding it just as tightly as the other. "I tried really hard, you know? But you and Ludwig and Prussia and Japan and - everyone else was strong, just not me. I just ran away and this is what I get." 

"But we survived this long-!" 

"And the others are dead, and what's the point?" Feliciano said, half-laughing as tears and blood blurred his vision. "Here, let me just-" He struggled to bring out a leather journal from his jacket, and Lovino watched with apprehension as he started to tear pages out.  

"What are you doing?" 

"I won't need this anymore, ever again," he answered, gritting his teeth at the pain of moving at all. "It didn't help me, just made me see you all die again and again and again."

"Wh-?" 

"I'm sorry about everything I couldn't do, Italy," Feliciano said, and that shut Lovino up. He noticed, grinning a small bit when he saw the shocked expression on his brother's battered face. "Are you surprised? You  _are_ Italy, too, after all, just the other side." 

"No one had ever called me Italy," Lovino whispered, voice breaking, "Thank... you. Truly,  _thank you,_ brother." He stood up slowly, allowing himself to curse the whole while, and helped his twin up once he was up. 

Feli hissed. "Ow. OW. FUCKINGSHITSONOFABITCHASSMOTHERFUCKER-" 

"Wow, who taught you all of that?" Lovi said, smiling a bit. 

"Ah... um, Grandfather Rome didn't really restrict his words around me, and him and Germania got into many arguments," Feli said after another stream of curse words. "Plus, you don't really hold back either." 

"Whoops. My fuckin' bad." 

The monster, the gray abomination, lumbered towards them, and both countries shuddered in disgust at the sight of blood on its leathery gray skin. 

Lovi closed his eyes, sent another prayer to above, then opened them, staring straight into the evil black eyes of the monster who had killed all of his friends and family. 

Feli stood against his brother, his ribs burning with fiery pain, but narrowed his eyes against the fear and pain and everything else until all he felt was rage for this  _thing_ that was the cause of every time he had to repeat time and watch everyone he loved die. 

Both countries, twins that were opposites yet the same, watched a demon walk towards them, and at that moment, neither of them felt fear. 

"I love you, brother," breathed Feli, not moving even as the demon was nearly two feet away from them. 

"I love you, too,  _fratello._ " 

And the country of Italy stood its ground. 

 


End file.
